


Bellas Bootcamp

by MoonwritingFF



Series: Different turn for Pitch Perfect 2 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, LGBTQ Female Character, Romance, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22521397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwritingFF/pseuds/MoonwritingFF
Summary: Adventures come in all sorts and shapes. Bootcamp with Aubrey is one of them for the Barden Bellas, but while there Beca and Chloe each go through their own emotional adventure in their journey to love. Bechloe love. Chaubrey and Bellas friendship.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Series: Different turn for Pitch Perfect 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620475
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

"...Amy? Sorry, Fat Amy?"

"Right here captn"

"We're all here, Chloe!"

The redheaded ignored Beca's comment and proceeded.

"Aaand Emily! Here you are. Ok so we're all here! Let's go!" Chloe felt really excited for the weekend ahead, so she had no problem ignoring the short brunette's rolling eyes and stood smiling widely from the front of the bus. Yes, she was satisfied with her job and now she could take her seat.

Of course Beca was already wearing her headphones and mixing some music. _How many mixes can she make if there's still two hours on the road?_ Chloe tried calculating mentally, and then tried using her fingers and eventually she gave up, getting distracted.

Beca lifted an eyebrow "What?" she asked, noticing her friend staring at her. _Of course she had to sit next to me, the personal space invader, every trip the same thing._ A grin decorated her face. _Wait I shouldn't smile, I am pissed!_

"Was just watching out the window." Chloe stated, awaken from her thoughts and quickly moving her deep blue eyes towards the window next to her friend.

Against Beca's will a bigger smile was showing on her face. _Damnit Red, I can't be mad at you for more than a few minutes._ "Wanna swap seats? I'm not interested in the window anyway"

"Oh no, no... I can admire the sightseeing better from this distance" _Seriously? That was the best you could think of?_ "What are you working on?" _Change of topic, that was brilliant!_

"Just stuff..." Beca moved so that the screen of her laptop wouldn't be properly visible from Chloe's seat. She didn't want the redhead to find out about her job. Not yet, she didn't want to argue with her.

Seeing that the conversation was over, Chloe let out a sigh refusing to let her smile fade. She put on her headphones too and relaxed on the seat looking out the window... and watching Beca as well.

* * *

_**Hey Chlo! On your way already? I am so excited to see you and the girls! Xx** _

Seeing the girl next to her hide a giggle while apparently reading a text on her phone, Beca got curious and distracted and that's when she saw her laptop was dying... _Fuck, I didn't charge it enough..._ Then she looked at the time and saw they had another 50 minutes ahead before getting to wherever they were going. With a deep sad breath she saved her work and slowly closed her laptop. _What am I gonna do now? This will be so boring! Oh well..._

Without a second thought the brunette started singing, and waited for the other girls to join. First one was Emily and then Amy, and that made her face lit up. She loved a capella deep inside. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle and bring her hand to her mouth with an exclamation "Oh my God!" before typing a quick text and joining the singing.

The woman on the other side let out the same exclamation when she got the text:

_**Excited too! Beca started a song, gotta go! Xx** _

_Wow, that hobbit changed a bit these years, huh?_

The 50 remaining minutes of the drive flew passed so quickly that Beca found herself wishing it would last longer. All the girls looked out the windows and saw a big sign when the bus pulled off the main road and entered a little one. It read: "Lodge Fallen Leaves"

Everybody gathered their bags so when the bus was parked all of them were ready to step out. First thing Beca could think about was her music, of course, she needed to find a place to charge her laptop. The next thing in her head though, was Chloe. "How did you find about this place?" she asked her friend standing next to her. Before the redheaded could answer, a familiar voice spoke up and a second later all the Bellas were hugging Aubrey Posen. First one to hug the blonde former co-captain of the Bellas was Beca. That could be a bit surprising, but she found out the blonde had really been missed. They had become friends at the end of her first year at Barden, last year for Aubrey. So turns out she was now the owner of that place and her job was helping people build teamwork skills. _She actually made a career out of barking out orders! Impressive._ Beca thought to herself while Aubrey was talking, and jumped when the blonde started to bark orders again. _Oh no, not again!_

"...you're surrounded by the strength of your fellow Bellas..." Aubrey's speech went on but Beca was barely listening, lost in her thoughts. She didn't notice that Chloe smiled looking at her in that moment, her head was too full lately. A single thought came forward as the strongest: _So the Bellas need to find their sound again... for the last time. After this year we will have to go on with our lives._ The brunette held a deep breath and felt pain in her stomach.

Dinner became a whiny process at Beca's corner of the table. Sitting next to Amy and across from Lilly and Emily, she silently tried to swallow her dry salad while listening to them.

"You know, the aca-Nazi is not our captain anymore, and I know we love her deep inside but you know... we should at least have proper service, right? I mean this is delicious but the sexy guys over there should be allowed to give me their number! Besides I deserve a hot bath with foam and all..." Fat Amy said receiving agreeing nods from her friends and a comment from Lilly she couldn't decipher.

Beca absently looked around and her eyes found red hair. She swallowed hard. _Why isn't she next to me?_ Emily called her attention though, asking about Jesse, and Beca had to put a little smile on her face and lead the conversation with her friends.

* * *

"...I swear Bree, she started singing on her own! I didn't suggest it or anything"

"Impressive indeed! Took that bitch three years!" Aubrey couldn't help but smiling in return to her best friend's happy expression and reached out to hold her hand over the table. After looking around she asked "How are your... things going? I know we text and call often but now we're at the opposite corner of the table and nobody's listening... how are you?" A hint of concern in her eyes.

"It's getting harder..." Chloe answered after a short pause, and decided she didn't need to fake a smile anymore in front of her best friend. Aubrey squeezed her hand gently to comfort those sad eyes looking at her, and waited patiently for her friend to continue. "My feelings grew stronger over the years and I... she's absent lately, like she's already left a bit..." The redheaded moved her gaze down to the table trying to keep the tears inside.

"Hey... hey Chloe, come on I know you! And Chloe Beale would never give up, right?" a sincere smile full of sweetness for the girl made the redheaded smile too. "Besides, Fallen Leaves is a magical place. Everybody works together and people bond aca-awesomely!"

Chloe nodded. "I hope you're right Bree" her voice had a hopeless bit, so unlike Chloe Beale. Her best friend shook her head slightly, not sure about what she should do. Aubrey was worried about her best friend and also quite angry at Beca for being so ridiculously blind. _Gosh Beca, will you seriously lose the sweetest woman on Earth, who also happens to love you with all her heart?_

A tall woman dressed in the Lodge's uniform walked towards Aubrey and called her attention. "I'll go plan the group activities for tomorrow" She said, squeezing Chloe's hand one last time. "Please stay positive? Text if you need me later. I love you and missed you, it's so good to have you here"

"I love you too, Bree. And thank you." Chloe said, a bit happier now that she got the support from her best friend, former co-captain of the Bellas. Instead of joining the other women she decided to remain at the corner of the table finishing her salad, and without realizing she started singing to herself: "I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose..." her mind travelling back to that first song she shared with the most important person in her life. _I tried so hard, Beca. I really did and I'm sorry but ever since the first time I saw you in the activity fair... I've loved you Beca. Your badass mask doesn't work with me, I see through your eyes and I..._ "I am Titanium..."


	2. Chapter 2

Beca wasn't feeling well. _Why do they keep asking about my intimate stuff? Why do I care anyway? I've been with Jesse for three years... they're my friends but I don't want to talk about him!_ "I need fresh air." She said, obviously annoyed, as getting up to walk out. Walking past behind Chloe she could hear the last verse of what seemed to be Titanium. That actually made her feel more angst.

 _Ok Beca, what's wrong with you? Since the school year started you've been weird, even weirder than usual._ She had found a rustic bench to sit on, next to the entrance of the dining hall. Talking to herself was the only thing she could do now, otherwise her head would explode. _I mean, I'm desperate to move on after the Bellas are over... I'm actually using that job as an excuse to spend time away from them! Also away from Jesse... what's wrong with Jesse?_ Her phone let out a sound in that moment and she checked the new message:

_**Hey Becs! You forgot to let me know you got there safe. What are you doing?** _

_Ugh, Jesse. Why am I even pissed at you? You're sweet and kind and a good guy and a great friend..._ She shook her thoughts away. Things with Jesse had been awesome the first year... then they went back to good friends with some intimate rights... _What am I doing?_

The rest of the Bellas walked out and she joined them towards their tent.

The tent was as uncomfortable as it can get, considering 10 women had to fit in it to spend the night. _Dammit Aubrey! As if my mood could get worse tonight. 90% of the air we're breathing in here... ewww!_ Beca found herself sharing the disgusting discovery out loud. Her thoughts were blurting out of her mouth because her head was still full of stuff. There was music, annoyance, Jesse, and lots of red hair. Chloe was next to her now, but Beca was still missing her. She was used to having the redheaded attached to her hip all the time, and seriously **all the time.** Actually her friend would crash in her room almost every day, since Amy either had a date or wanted to sleep alone. "You're my best friend DJ but you mumble weird things in your sleep and I can't enjoy my hot dreams, I'm sorry it's not personal" The Aussie had told her. "Besides you aca-bitches are cool together, you smile more" she had added, talking about Beca and Chloe. It was true that the two women were really close and Chloe was the only one in history being able to trespass Beca's defensive walls. Damn, she even let Red cuddle with her in bed whenever she started mumbling incoherently in her sleep! That was the most comforting thing ever. Nobody could know, of course, she had a badass reputation to keep. For now she had to keep her distance though, until she could find out how to tell her friend about the job.

Amy left the tent for a toilet emergency and Chloe immediately turned on her side looking for Beca. The brunette instinctively did the same. Her thoughts had been going on: _Of course Jesse could trespass her walls too... in a way?_ "What are we doing?" she asked, remembering the guy's question with anger.

Chloe's answer came with a sweet smile "We're bonding" offering a back rub to release tension and kindly reaching out to take a strand of hair from her friend's face. _Even upside down you look so beautiful..._ She thought, feeling a punch in her stomach when the brunette automatically shook her hand off. Beca blurted out something about several body parts rubbing her back right now, with a so-not-nice "thank you" _What's going on? I miss her touch and then I push her away?_

 _Chloe Beale does not give up_ "You know, Beca? We're very close but I feel like this retreat is gonna let us discover **everything** about each other" the redheaded attacked again. She smiled triumphantly when she saw her defenseless friend only being able to answer "Is that right?" and swallow hard.

 _Defense is open, now throwing the bomb._ "You know? One of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college"

"You're so weird" _Fuck, Chloe what does that even mean?_

"Thanks" Chloe answered to that, with a new triumphant smile on her face.

"I wanna go home" Beca stated, while turning on her other side, confused. _Why is this girl always confusing me? Why is she so open with me? I am not a good friend, I don't deserve her trust._ She closed her eyes trying to shut out her thoughts but it was impossible because Lilly decided it would be normal and fun to lick her nose...

Arms folded and resting on her back again, Beca was ready to say nothing could go worse. That was until Amy asked for help with her emergency and Chloe started to sing. _Great! Awesome! Fantastic! It wasn't enough with her eyes and her face and her hair confusing my head, now I get her voice too! Fucking great!_ Beca thought, covering her ears.

"I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel..." Chloe sang, without thinking. At least saying it out loud helped soothing her heart a bit.

* * *

Beca was mumbling in her sleep again. She was upset, confused, tired and uncomfortable, how was she supposed to sleep well? Chloe sat up and looked around. Of course she was the only one hearing Beca's agitated estate because she was closest to her. Also the rest of the girls seemed to be sleeping deeply. Flo had rolled to the corner of the tent while Lilly was curled up like a ball. Stacie must have been having a pleasant dream, cause Cynthia Rose was spooning her and she seemed to have no problem with that at all. Chloe smirked before looking to the other side. Amy had come back to the tent about an hour ago, feeling better and automatically fell asleep in the weird position she first adopted. Emily was sound asleep with a book held over her chest while Jessica and Ashley had fallen asleep facing each other, hands linked. _Awwww!_ Thought Chloe, and returned her attention to Beca. She knew exactly what Beca needed and without a second thought the redheaded stood up and walked the two steps separating her from the brunette. CR had gotten really close to Stacie so there was plenty of space for Chloe to fit behind Beca and wrap an arm around her waist. Feeling her friend relax under her touch and drift into a peaceful dream, the co-captain of the Bellas nuzzled her face closer to the brown hair and smiling widely embraced the feeling.

* * *

Beca had a warm feeling, dreaming of a picnic near the lake on a sunny day... and suddenly whistles startled her. _What the...!? WHAT THE HELL!?_ She felt an arm sliding from her waist to her hip and getting lost behind her. _Chloe._ She thought, and couldn't help giggling when she heard a yawn and something like "Pleaslemmesleepfiminutemore" coming from the ginger behind her.

"Up and at it Bellas, come on! Let's go let's go! Let's wake up, let's do this!" Aubrey's voice could be heard in the whole complex, Beca was sure of that. The girls jumped to their feet and got out of the tent as quickly as they could cause they knew that way the yelling was going to end faster. Everybody was too sleepy to notice Chloe leaving the tent after Beca, even when she was originally sleeping closer to the entrance. If they did notice though, they didn't seem to care. The brunette let out a sigh and a smile. She was still the badass DJ everybody knew and she wasn't that close to losing her best friend after all... _This day can be a good one!_


	3. Chapter 3

Aubrey kindly informed the girls that they had some group singing and teamwork exercises planned for the day. She was enjoying this so much, really glad Chloe had come with the idea of bringing the Bellas to her boot camp. Of course the blonde missed them because they were all good friends, her sisters actually, but she also couldn't help but feed her inner mischievous self watching them whine and struggle at her mercy. Especially that short brunette over there. _Student becomes master, Beca. But I learnt from you too and now you're in my territory._

"What a great idea!" Chloe exclaimed smiling brightly. The camp had been her idea and she thought it was brilliant. Doubted a little bit though, when she saw Beca turn her face towards her in slow motion, accompanied with a nasty look. _Ouch._

Without farther delay, Aubrey started a song and the Bellas followed, each to their position, trying to find the perfect pitch. The blonde shook her head laughing at the way her best friend was behaving. She knew Chloe would take every chance she had to touch Beca, and she was certainly having fun seeing the ginger's creativity. First exercise on her list and it was already so obvious...

There was Beca, standing on the big trunk just like her fellow Bellas, all of them side by side waiting for their turn to walk past the rest of them. The thing was about helping each other so nobody would fall off, but without using your hands. And there was Chloe, starting her walk over the trunk. The redheaded was doing a good job keeping her balance until she got closer to Beca. Apparently her left foot slipped so she had to turn around and lean forward, ending up chest-to-chest and with her arms around the brunette's neck. The tall girl actually spent a few seconds more than necessary in that position. To Beca's surprise, her heartbeat accelerated.

After running around and singing ( _What's this stupid exercise for?_ Beca thought) followed the climbing exercise, where they had to help each other climb and sit on a high branch ( _duh)_ This wasn't too bad, the girls were having fun actually, but they were getting tired. And that's why the chorused a happy and relieved "Heeeey!" when Amy was brave enough to tell Aubrey it was time for lunch. The leader decided to let them go for lunch but made it clear by her face that she was not happy with the insurrection.

* * *

Beca placed the tray with her food at the table and looked at it. _Looks better than the previous meal._ She thought, and sat down taking her phone out of her pocket. Five new messages, four of them from Jesse and one from her dad. Deciding to make it faster, she read the last one first and replied shortly to her dad letting him know she was having an **amazing** time. She was actually hoping that her irony would get to him by text message.

Jesse's first text said: _**Ok...I guess you're having too much fun and you can't answer. I love you and miss you already!**_

Beca didn't really want to keep reading the other messages... She totally forgot to text him back the previous night and he must have been getting worried or something.

_**Hey Jesse! Sorry dude, Aubrey is keeping us so busy with teamwork and stuff. I'm alright. Kinda miss you too!** _

Reading the text she just wrote a couple more times told her it didn't look good. It sounded harsh and uninterested, as if she didn't want to write it at all. And she didn't want him to notice that! Feelings weren't her thing at all... after concentrating really hard for a while, she made some changes to it and sent:  
 _ **Hey Jesse! Sorry dude, Aubrey is keeping us so busy with teamwork and stuff. I'm alright. Miss you too!**_

"What's that concentration face for, short stack?"

Beca looked at her Aussie friend sitting in front of her already eating her lunch and decided to start eating too. Seconds later Stacie sat next to Amy and immediately asked what was going on, which made Beca wonder when she got the transparent face. Silence was so tense that it could have been cut with a knife, both girls looking at her friend and waiting for an answer.

"I'm just... tired." Beca finally said with a sigh.

"Beca, I am tired, Amy is tired, and all of us are tired. You look like you've been mixing heartbreaking songs for hours."

"Yeah, we're your friends and you can talk to us. Is it about the thing I know?" Amy asked, winking.

"No"

"Is it about the other thing I know?" Amy asked winking again.

"What? What other thing?" Asked a puzzled Beca, pretty sure that the only thing Amy knew was about her secret little job making coffee for a music producer.

"You know, I know everything. In fact Stacie and I do, we're experts in love matters..." The blonde looked at Stacie who nodded in agreement, and they both looked at a shocked Beca.

"It's ok, we know you're not really open with your feelings." Stacie said "But we can see there's something wrong between you and Jesse." Beca let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Amy and I, and I'm sure the rest of the Bellas too, want to let you know we're here for you if you need advice or support."

Beca nodded with a tiny smile.

"And you should put your shit together drama queen , it's about time!" Amy added with a mischievous smile that made the brunette transform her little smile into a confused expression again. Confusion grew when the Aussie looked to the left and waved a hand in the air saying "Hey Red, over here!" Causing that a happy Chloe started to walk in their direction carrying her tray with lunch.

Beca lost it when she got a third wink from Amy. _What the...!? It's true that Jesse and I are not exactly ok right now, and it is also true that I'd rather spend my time with Chloe... but I don't understand what's going on and Amy does? I mean... I am starting to think that maybe, and only maybe... I might be getting a crush on Chloe Beale. Which is totally normal actually because we spend most of our time together and she's invading my personal space all the time and she's really sweet and caring and beautiful and... Beca focus. How can they know what's going on in my head? I really need to rearrange my defenses._

"Hey girls! Having fun?" Chloe approached.

"Hey" Answered Beca, her face blushing with her thoughts.

"I was wondering if you could sit here and keep my chair warm? Stacie and I need to go somewhere..." Amy said, standing up followed by Stacie.

"Uh... yeah sure!"

And when Chloe was taking the seat and Amy was walking away with Stacie, Beca thought she saw the blonde winking again. The redheaded put on her best smile but couldn't hide the concern in her eyes.

"How are you, Becs? You look like you need a cuddle." _And lots of kisses..._

The brunette let out a laugh but then she just looked down to her food. Seconds later a hand on her shoulder startled her out of her distraction and she lifted her head to find the beautiful ginger sitting next to her. Really close actually, and comforting her with a hug. Beca froze, not breathing, not thinking, just feeling her friend's nose nuzzling to her neck. She felt a light shiver coming from Chloe, and the redheaded pulled back.

"Feeling better?" She asked, trying to make her hair cover her blushing cheeks.

"...Yeah! Yeah much better, thank you Chloe" _God I thought I'd lost my voice! Everything is so much easier with you, weirdo._ "Everything is easier with you" She whispered with a smirk, causing a visible hint of blush on her best friend's cheeks.

"I'm glad!" Mumbled the ginger with her mouth full of salad, and they both laughed. _Oh Beca... I wish you would stay with me forever... But you've already left a bit..._

"You know, you've been..." Chloe started, but then she thought better. _She is finally smiling and laughing, why break the spell?_ "You've been really good today with the vocals! Aubrey couldn't complain"

The brunette was so glad that her friend was changing subject and leaving her problems aside. _Why can't everyone else be like her? She's like a light in the dark..._

Before she could follow the conversation with Chloe, Aubrey's whistle startled the whole dining hall. _Speaking of the aca-nazi..._

"Bellas! I want your asses out here in 5 minutes or..." Aubrey was planning on letting it fade in a dramatic way, but CR spoke up.

"Or what?"

Aubrey's look was not friendly at all, and accompanied with that smirk she showed it was terrifying.

"Do you remember the cardio sessions at barden?" Enough words to convince everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Swinging from tire to tire was harder than it seemed, Beca's mood felt like a rollercoaster and she was searching for Chloe's company all the time. Luckily her best friend was by her side supporting her in silence. The brunette's thoughts didn't stop bothering though, and when Chloe was singing Lady Marmolade Beca had to make extra effort to concentrate on her pitch. Just like every other kid raised in the 90's she was well aware of the lyrics, and she so didn't need that right now.

Aubrey enjoyed pairing Chloe and Beca, she was having so much fun and helping her best friend at the same time, so she didn't think twice before sending Beca alone to help Chloe go though the spider-web of ropes. The moment when the redhead let her body weight on Beca's arms was priceless. And also when she told Chloe to crawl on the inflatable big thing, and then told Beca to jump on it first so the ginger would fly. The happiness on her best friend's face was a treasure, when Beca yelled "Chloe, here I go! Get ready, weirdo!"

Actually Beca was having so much fun too so she decided to be naughty in the next exercise. The Bellas had to walk in line on flat rubber over the water. Aubrey was explaining something about teamwork to keep balance and other stuff that wasn't interesting at all. Beca was planning her move while Chloe was enjoying the view of the brunette's butt. _I will thank Aubrey for these exercises later._ She thought with a smirk. A second later Beca playfully pushed Amy to the water causing a domino effect, so she fell too and Chloe fell on top of her, and all the Bellas behind them fell too. Laughter made it hard for them to stand up again. _I really have to give Aubrey a gift to thank her for these exercises._ Chloe kept thinking, making sure Beca was trapped under her tummy for as long as possible.

Since then Beca started to feel nervous again and she didn't enjoy the waterslide. By the time they got in the mud all the girls were tired feeling cramps in all their muscles and Beca didn't have it easy with Chloe grabbing her arm to help herself move. In fact she felt touches all over her in a weird mess of mud and Bellas trying to get out of there. The redhead managed to be the first one somehow, and as she reached Aubrey the blonde sprayed water all over her saying in a moderated volume "I saw you! I saw how you enjoyed the day, you bitch! You're burning, we'll need firemen!" Laughter blurting out and making Chloe laugh hard too. Both friends were feeling very happy, but it couldn't last long.

"That was two steps away from being almost fine" Aubrey said, when all the girls finished their last song, exhausted. Of course it was a good compliment coming from the former captain of the Bellas, but it was the last straw on Beca's back.

"Sorry, what are we doing?" She asked. _Again the damn question._ It was directed to Aubrey, but it was Chloe who answered.

"We're rediscovering our sound!" _What's wrong with you Beca, seriously. We've had an amazing day together and you won't let go that annoyed mood..._ Despite her concern and increasing anger, she was able to smile. Aubrey nodded in agreement.

Beca got pissed "Really? Cause it just looks like we're singing songs that would never go in our set"

"Beca, come on!" Chloe pleaded, sad look on her face. It was the last chance to get Beca back to her senses. It didn't work.

The brunette wanted to beat Das Sound Machine and she wasn't feeling like all that stuff was going to help them. Aubrey tried her last chance too, saying it was only an exercise, but it was too late. Beca was on the train of tiredness and frustration.

"I've got more important things to do!" She exclaimed while the rest of the girls started walking away. All of them except Chloe.

"What can be more important than this?" Asked the redhead, now as angry as Beca was. _There is nothing more important than the Bellas now, it will be over soon! What can be more important than enjoying every moment with us? With me?_

"Nothing, forget it." The brunette replied. She was angry, yes. But those deep blue eyes ... she couldn't argue with those eyes. She didn't want to. She had gone too far though, and Chloe snapped that she has been a little checked out lately.

Amy patted Beca's shoulder and told her to tell Chloe. _Tell Chloe what?_ Beca thought for a moment. _Did she mean telling about the job or..._

"I heard that, tell me what?" Chloe felt her heart racing, confused. _What is she hiding from me? Is she going to get married!? Oh no, please don't get married..._

Amy tried to make up for Beca as the brunette looked at her with murderer eyes. Chloe let out a little smile, feeling uneasy. _Maybe she will confess her love?_ She allowed herself to think.

 _Ok, thank you Amy! I'm screwed now, this is so not the moment. I don't want to confess I have been lying to her... she doesn't deserve that!_ Beca's thoughts were speeding up as she slowly turned around to face Chloe, who was patiently waiting with a confused look in her eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you guys to fight. You're Beca and Chloe, together you're Bloe and everyone loves a good blowy! So..." That was Amy's heartfelt speech. Both friends looked at her awkwardly and then Beca finally decided to speak up.

 _Was that it? A stupid job?_ Chloe didn't understand why would Beca keep a job from her sisters, the Bellas.

"You're obsessed! You all are!" Beca snapped, frustration taking over her. The rest of the girls were sitting on a bench, watching innocently with drinks in their hands. _The only one thinking about the life after the Bellas is me! Maybe I am obsessed with that? Maybe I am terrified of life without these weirdos?_ She shook her head to stop thinking in that direction.

"What is so wrong with being focused on the Bellas? This has been my **family** for 7 years" Chloe said, really angry getting tears in her eyes. _And I stayed the 3 extra years for you, idiot!_ She had to make so much effort to keep herself from saying that out loud.

"Yes cause you're scared to leave! Suck up, dude" Beca immediately realized it was too much. She didn't want to hurt Chloe, but it was too late.

The redhead reminded Beca it was her who had been lying to them. She noticed her eyes could barely keep the tears. The rest of the Bellas are watching them as if it was a tennis match, holding their breath. They didn't like when Chloe and Beca fought. In fact they hardly ever fought, so it was rare and painful to see the beating heart of their family like that. Aubrey, on the other hand, was satisfied. Her job was basically pushing things so they would break because only when they are broken you can fix them. _Come on Chloe, you can do this, stay strong._

Meanwhile, in fractions of a second, Beca's mind was spinning around and guilty thoughts hit her like lightning. _Yes, I've been lying to you. See? I am not a good friend at all, I don't deserve friends like you. I only hurt people._ She couldn't keep up this fight anymore so, as usual when Beca wants to hide her true feelings, she turned to leave.

Fallen Leaves really is a magical place though... or at least a very strategical one. Because everything was surrounded by traps. And Beca fell in one.

Everything happened so fast, one second she was walking away and the next one she was hanging from a tree 3 metres over the ground, inside a huge net. All the girls came running and panicking. All the girls except Chloe. She approached slowly, triumphant grin on her face. _Yes! It won't be that easy to sneak out without making things right, Beca._

Aubrey understood her best friend's expression without needing words. She knew the redhead too well. They were exactly where she wanted them to be.

"Well well well, look who needs our help!" Chloe speaks.

"This is not cool, guys!"

"What's not cool is you taking off your frustrations on us!"

"Really? That's what you're gonna say to me right now? Help me! I'm dying!"

The Bellas had never seen Beca scared before. This was something new and somehow cute. It stopped being cute though, when the net loosened a bit. Everybody started panicking again and even Chloe started to worry. She looked for help in her best friend, but Aubrey doesn't believe in ladders.

 _I swear Aubrey, I will find a ladder somewhere and hit you with it. If I survive that is._ Beca thought, panicking more. And she said "If I'm about to die, I'm sorry! I didn't mean that stuff I said! I love all of you, I love all of you, I love the Bellas..." The rest of the words sounded distant because she was almost crying. The net suddenly loosened even more, and Beca was desperate. _I don't want to die! Why isn't anybody helping me!? Chloe, I need you!  
_ So she called for Jessica and Ashley, cause that's how Beca works.

Nevertheless it was Chloe who reacted. She had heard what she needed to hear... or almost. But enough anyway. It was time to make a move and help her friend in danger.  
"Don't worry we're gonna let you down" She said, and started giving instructions to the others so that Amy, the strongest, would catch Beca when the net loosened completely.

Before they could really get ready, the net fell and Beca crashed Amy to the ground. The following seconds were weird. All the girls stood looking up at Lilly who was hanging from where the net had been, looking like a ninja-bat.

Chloe's brain was wide awake though, and she quickly turned her attention to Beca. As the girl was still laying on the grass, the redhead kneeled next to her, worried.

"Are you ok, Becs? You broke something? Can you talk?" All the questions coming out at once while she lifted the brunette's head a bit.

"Looks like she needs first aid, Red" Said Amy, standing up with the help of her friends.

Chloe hesitated, her eyes trapped into Beca's eyes. The brunette wasn't reacting, she was frozen like in shock. Next second Chloe was bending forward, and when her lips were only inches away from Beca's, the shorter girl finally reacted.

"I'm fine, Chlo" Beca whispered, and then swallowed hard.

Chloe stopped right there and closed her eyes with a mix of frustration and relief, feeling the brunette's breath so close to her lips. She shivered. _Thank God you're ok. I was so close to kissing you with an actual good reason! So fucking close..._ Chloe opened her eyes and saw that Beca's eyes were closed. That didn't last more than a fraction of a second, because then she suddenly became aware of the silence around them so unwillingly separated her face from Beca's, and then Aubrey said  
"Ok Bellas, clear the area, clear the area!" making the girls take some distance from the other two.

"I didn't really think she was gonna believe me about the first aid..." Amy was mumbling, more to herself than Stacie, standing next to her.

"Amy! Shut it and take the hobbit. We're taking her to the nurse. I have a reputation to maintain in this place" Aubrey commanded, causing Amy to obey right away.

Beca obviously didn't want to be carried, by any means, to see a nurse so she tried to resist. First with words, then with kicks and punches. When she tried the punch though, her shoulder hurt and she let out an "Ouch"

"See? You're hurt Becs, please let Amy take you? We promise we won't tell anybody about this" Chloe said, walking into Beca's sight with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, besides you're still wearing my secret confidence, remember? I have to make sure you use it well" Amy whispered in Beca's ear. _Ugh that was so not necessary._ The brunette thought, remembering that days earlier Amy had shared with her some of her 'confidence' which consisted in scent from her armpits and other parts.

She let out a groan, giving up, and let her friends escort her to the nurse.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe wanted to talk, but wasn't allowed in the tiny room. The redhead decided to stand by the door and beg Aubrey to let her in, but her friends came looking for her and she got distracted getting everything ready for the campfire.

Luckily Beca had only a big bruise on her left shoulder because she hit it when falling, and her time with the nurse was short. Beca wished it had been shorter though, she hated being in there. Actually she was wondering why Amy didn't have to go to the nurse too. Also she was desperate to go find Chloe and talk to her about what happened. After what seemed to be hours, Beca finally saw Aubrey finishing her conversation with the nurse and walking towards Beca. Halfway though, she made a movement with her hand indicating the brunette to stand up and follow her.

When Aubrey and Beca arrived the rest of the Bellas were sitting around the campfire. The blonde sat next to her best friend and Beca sat a bit farther away. She started looking around with a small smile, explaining the girls she only had a bruise.  
Only then her eyes shyly met Chloe's.

"I'm sorry girls. I'm sorry Chloe" She started, blue eyes fixed in blue eyes. "I know what I said was wrong, I didn't mean to hurt you. It's just everything's changing so fast and I'm putting all this pressure on myself, you know? I don't wanna fail" Finally her eyes freed from the spell.

"If you would have just said something..." Chloe said.

Beca knew her friend was right and answered "I'm weird about that stuff. I thought I could maybe figure it out on my own and I can't. Maybe I don't have anything original to say" _Original... Yes I wish I could do something original for once. An original move, an original decision, an original song...  
_ "I wish I could do what you do" She said looking at Emily.

And then Beca got lost in her own thoughts again, barely hearing what Emily and the others were saying.  
 _I need to put myself together. Chloe's eyes shining with the light from the campfire, oh my god... Beca! Focus. Bellas, they talk about the Bellas. They have been my family all this time... thanks to Chloe, she was a light in the dark... she is actually. Chloe again? Come on Beca, you're becoming too annoying even to yourself! Wait. Isn't Emily's song about a light in the darkness? Her original song! Oh Beca you're so stupid, that took you how long? More than a week, I hate you._

"Do you wanna collaborate on something?" She asked Emily out of the blue. She had solved the problem. She found an original song to produce for her boss.

Of course Emily accepted, she felt like a winner. She had been fangirling over Beca for four years, attending all the competitions the Bellas were in.

Chloe couldn't hold it any longer, she needed to tell how she felt. ""I know it doesn't feel like it but... um... I'm afraid too" She smiled sadly. "To move on, to graduate... it's really scary" _The scariest part is to leave the Bellas... to leave Beca._

The redhead grabbed one hand into the other, and Amy stated that from her point of view, Chloe was barely holding up together. This made Chloe's eyes fill with tears. What her friend just said was the truth. Aubrey, her best friend and the only one knowing exactly what was going on, tried to comfort her telling how she felt before graduating and how things went on well later. She smiled lightly and held Chloe's arm. She wanted to say so many things. _Chlo, don't be scared, I know you're amazing and if Beca doesn't realize how amazing you are, she doesn't deserve you. I know you will find someone who really loves you someday. Don't be scared, I'll be with you always._ Instead, she gave a speech about what her dad used to say, and nobody understood the meaning.

Chloe stood up smiling, carefully avoiding Beca's eyes.

"Then it's decided, this year I will graduate" the redhead said. She would pursue her passion teaching kids how to sing, or be an exotic dancer (whatever gives the most money) Then she sat back and smiled to Aubrey, who nodded.

Then the other girls started telling their plans for after graduation and when Flo exclaimed "Let's live for tonight!" Chloe showed a little dance move. Beca's heart skipped a bit. Her spinning thoughts were still full of red hair, and she was still feeling a bit guilty about their argument.

"I'm gonna remember you weirdos" Beca said, looking at her feet and holding her hands together. "It's really sad to think that we will never be like this again. I'm gonna miss you guys" she added the last part softly, her eyes fixed on her feet.

Chloe's eyes though were fixed on Beca. Her love was almost overflowing in that stare. Everyone will miss each other. Chloe's eyes get teary again while looking at her friends, her family. Then her gaze goes to the floor, or the fire. And she seems to remember something. _Beca's audition._

"I got my ticket for the long way round..." Chloe started singing shyly, looking at the fire and then taking courage and looking straight to Beca. She stops, waiting. Her lips slightly shaking. Silence for a second. _Come on Beca, sing it once again. Please._

And Beca continued the song with a wide smile directed to Chloe. _She forgave me completely... She's amazing._ The brunette thought while rolling her eyes and looking at her hands. Her smile faded.

Chloe looked from fire to Beca to fire again, she felt a mix of emotions which was hard to handle. Happiness, sadness, regret, impulse to shout out her feelings, confusion and hope.

"What do you say...?" Chloe got silent at that part of the song looking directly to Beca's eyes. She really meant the question. Beca looked back, their eyes connected like never before.

"When I'm gone..." The song continued and Beca felt scared of the connection. She looked around to see if someone else noticed.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone" The song ended and Beca looked to the floor, sad. Then a little smile and a thankful look to Chloe. The redhead smiled widely, glowing eyes. Then she bit her lip. _I love you, Beca._ She thought.

The Bellas looked around in silence. It was a good pleasing silence.

"Did we just find our sound?" Beca asked Chloe with a smile.

 _Yes Beca, we found our sound. Not only the Bellas sound but our own sound. My heartbeat and your heartbeat, together.  
_ Chloe took a deep breath looking at the fire and then looked back to Beca. "I think we did" She answered simply.

Aubrey said her work was done. Chloe held her hand and thanked her. Beca looked at them amused. _Wow blondie, you're good at this!_ She thought.

In an attempt to keep up the good mood, Chloe asked Amy what she would do after she graduates. The Aussie blonde told her plans and realized suddenly that she was in love with Bumper. When she ran off to tell him her feelings, she fell on a trap just like Beca had before. This time the girls didn't hurry to help her. Instead, Beca stood up and walked into the woods, just far enough to quiet the voices from the campfire a bit. She needed to clear her head desperately, Amy's words helped her make a decision and it hurt. Tears ran silently down her cheeks. Her face was looking down and her hands were squeezing her arms like trying to protect her from the cold. Only the cold came from inside.  
Suddenly, a little warm flame was lit in her chest, when she felt a hand rest gently on her shoulder. Beca didn't want to turn around and show her tears.

"Hey... Becs, are you ok?" It was Chloe's softest tone, it made Beca close her eyes, breathe deeply and turn around, but with a step backwards.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" Chloe asked stepping closer to her friend and hugging her at once. Beca cried on her shoulder for a while, until she pulled back, calmer.

"I'm sorry Chlo. I... I just don't feel well"

"You know you can tell me anything. If it is about earlier, it's already forgotten"

"No, it's not that. It's..." Beca sighed. Chloe waited patiently, their eyes pierced together and her hands reaching for Beca's hands to squeeze. "I want to break up with Jesse."

Chloe froze, her mind shocked, then hopeful, then concerned.

"Did he hurt you, Becs? What happened? I'll kick his..." Chloe started but Beca cut her off.

"No, no don't. He didn't hurt me, he's a good guy... I just don't love him." Beca whispered the last words with sadness.

Again shock and hope for Chloe.

"Ok... It's ok Becs, come here" She said while hugging her best friend again. "If you don't love him it's the best thing you could do, so you don't hurt him or yourself."

Beca nodded, wiped her last tears and held Chloe's hand with a little smile.

"Thank you Chlo" She said, blue eyes in blue eyes one more time. "Let's go back? I heard Amy brought some drinks."

"Wait" Chloe stopped her. "Will you... will you let me know when you're ready for someone else?" She asked, blushing, but thankfully it was dark. "I mean, as your best friend I would like to help you..." She added quickly, smiling.

"I will" Beca promised, smiling back.

And they walked back to the campfire holding hands.


	6. Chapter 6

_So here I am, about to do one of the hardest things in my life. Why is it so hard to understand feelings? The nerds are right though, while I try to understand he takes the worst part. And Jesse doesn't deserve that, he is a good guy, I don't want to hurt him..._

Beca was lost in her thought, not feeling very well. Not only because of her hangover but also because she felt guilty. After 3 years of relationship she wasn't feeling in love any more. Something was wrong with her and she wanted to figure it out on her own, giving Jesse the chance to be free in the meantime. He would surely find someone better than her. She managed to take a little sip of coffee.

"Becaw! I missed you!" Jesse said, walking towards her table with his arms open. Beca stood up with a little smile and embraced him.

"I missed you too, dude!" And it was true, she enjoyed his company after all.

He aimed to kiss her on the lips but she moved her head quickly so the kiss was placed on her cheek. Then Beca sat down again, both hands holding her coffee, eyes on his.

"So tell me, how was the retreat?" Jesse asked nonchalantly. He noticed how Beca's face lit up as she told him everything.

"...and then we were so drunk that we made a song about Aubrey's fear of ladders!" Beca was getting tears from laughter in her eyes, Jesse could see she had been really happy around the Bellas. That made him happy too, and he laughed with her.

"You're gonna miss them, huh?" He asked, keeping the smile and reaching out to hold Beca's hand.

The brunette wiped away a tear and her smile turned sad. She couldn't speak, just nod.

"Don't worry, we can visit them and they can visit us... we can do a capella parties!" He said, and Beca put on her fake smile.

_I can't do this..._

* * *

"This is Aubrey Posen."

"Bree! You know it's me calling, why do you answer like that every time?"

"Just to test how many times you will ask the same question."

"Ha! How many times so far then?

"186"

"..."

"So tell me, why are you calling, Chlo? Everything alright?"

"Yeah... I just wanted to tell you something important that happened last night..."

"You kissed her!?"

"No! No Bree... ugh now I got that image in my mind, sweet hell..."

"Hahaha Ok Chloe, focus."

"..."

"Chloe!"

"Ok, ok sorry! It was your fault! The thing is Beca wants to break up with Jesse..."

"What? Wow for all the aca-gods, did she finally realize she loves you?"

"Chill out Bree, I don't think it's because of me..."

"Anyway you have to make the next move, you don't want her to get caught by someone else, right? Or what's more likely, she waiting another 3 years to look right in front of her and see you."

"Don't be rude with her Bree, I told you it's important for me that you like each other."

"Ok sorry, Chlo."

"So what should I do now?"

"(sigh) Can't you press her against the wall and kiss her to blow up her mind?"

"..."

"Chloe!"

"Sorry, sorry! It was a good image... I can't Bree, I don't want to lose her, she will freak out."

"True, she will... But you need to do something Chlo, I don't want you to suffer any longer"

"I'm not suffering that much..."

"Yeah sure, tell that to drunk Chloe who was mumbling ' _Oh Bree my heart has little holes'_ last night..."

"Did I tell you that?"

"Uhuh, before wrapping Beca in your arms and saying ' _Don't ever leave me Becs, your hair smells like cotton candy'"_

"Did I say that!? What else did I say?"

"I wasn't paying attention to you all the time, dorkie. But don't worry I think she won't remember either because you both drank plenty."

"Ok Aubrey tell me what can I do? I don't want to be waiting in vain for too long... I've waited enough"

"Hmm... well there's still one side of Beca that we don't know... maybe it can work... I think we need plan J here, Chlo"

"Really? I don't know Bree, what if she gets mad at me?"

"She might, but she also might just figure out she loves you. Take your chances, Chloe Beale."

"Ok I will think about it... Oh someone's knocking the door Bree, I gotta go. Take care, love ya!"

"Love you too."

Chloe hung up the phone and walked towards her bedroom door. Beca was standing outside looking uneasy. The redhead let her in.

"I couldn't do it." Beca said, as soon as Chloe closed the door. "I couldn't break up with him... he was just so sweet and ugh!" She was moving her hands too much, that's what she does when she's frustrated and confused.

Chloe didn't know what to do, she was honestly feeling disappointed. And scared, very scared. _What if she never breaks up with him after all?_

"What's up, are you alright?"

"Yeah... so tell me what happened?" The redhead said, sitting on the bed next to Beca.

"I was ready to tell him how I feel but then he was so sweet and comforting and we laughed and... I feel like a bad person."

"No Becs, you're the best person I know" Chloe's words created a smile on Beca's face. _God what a beautiful smile..._ "You don't want to hurt him, that's why you want to break up, right? He will get hurt but then he will understand." She showed Beca a reassuring smile, it always worked.

"Ok... Yes ok, you're right. I just need to find the right moment, that's all. Well, see you at practice later?" Beca started walking towards the door. Chloe nodded and the brunette left with a wink.

 _Aubrey is right... I am tired of being the best friend, watching her do and undo, waiting! The right moment, when would that moment be anyway? She can take months! And in the meantime they... ugh! -_ Chloe covered her face with her hands. - _I want to be the one. I need to make that move. Now think Chloe, think... How can I do it to make sure it works?_

* * *

Aubrey and Chloe were walking around the shopping centre on their third round. Whenever Chloe went shopping they had to walk around all the shops one time to 'spot the pretty things' and hide them somewhere safe, a second time to try them on and a third time to choose and buy them. Everything could be done in one slow round, but Chloe always said that if she took so much time in the first shops, someone else would buy the pretty things in the others before she could get there. Her best friend was exhausted.

"Chloe please, my feet hurt!"

"Oh come on Bree, nobody else cries that much for a bit of walking! Not even Beca."

"Fine, then ask her to come with you and leave me alone!"

"You're such a bad friend..." Chloe said, smacking Aubrey's shoulder in a funny way. Both girls smiled and the redhead kept talking. "By the way Bree, I have been thinking... about you know, plan J... I really don't like that letter honestly."

"Ok, then what name do you suggest?" The blonde let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Hmm... What about plan H? Hope, you know..." Chloe said while staring at a shirt she really liked. Aubrey nodded.

"Ok then I've been thinking about plan H... and I want to do it. But..." The redhead turned to face her best friend, biting her lip and going into 'puppy eyes' mode.

"Wha...? Oh no Chloe, no way! You need to find another person."

"Come oooon Breeee!" Chloe was using all her charming powers, holding her friend's hand into hers. "I thought of other people, but either they wouldn't understand or they wouldn't be trustworthy or they wouldn't be credible..."

"Ugh... But Chloe there's a high chance the hobbit will explode in rage..."

"Exactly. And then I will know for sure. Please..."

"Ok fine! But only because I want you to be happy once and for all!" Aubrey smiled sweetly, getting a smile back from her friend, and they hugged. "Let's just hope I am right and Beca has a jealous side."


	7. Chapter 7

_**I'm sorry Becs, I have a date. See you later at the party?** _

"What?" Beca said out loud.

"What what?" Emily asked, confused.

Beca realized she had said that out loud and looked at her friend, smiling slightly.

"Nothing... Chloe just texted and she says she can't be here cause she has a date..."

"Oh that's good, right? I always wondered why she didn't go out with anyone... she's so pretty."

_Pretty? Please, Emily! She's stunning, she's gorgeous, she's amazing... I am happy she is dating someone... Am I? Of course I am happy! She's my best friend._

"Yeah." Beca said simply, sad smile on her face.

"You really wanted her to come and listen to what we have so far, right?" Emily asked, noticing the sad hint.

"Yep... but it's ok, we have time for that. I'm happy for her." Beca lied.

* * *

Chloe wasn't feeling well, she couldn't stop thinking how 'plan J' went wrong a few years earlier when Aubrey decided to use it with a guy she liked. Now it was called 'plan H' but the results could be the same... _Come on Chloe, hope! There's a chance._ She thought, while checking her phone for the fifth time to see if there was any text from Beca. No new texts. She groaned, throwing the phone on the bed. At that moment there was a knock on her door and she opened it hesitantly.

"Oh hi Amy, what's up?"

"I was told you had a date earlier..." Amy whispered with a wink.

 _Of course the news spread like... like farts. Ok now we're in, let's play along._ Chloe thought with a smirk.

"Stacie told me... apparently Emily told Flo and she told Jessica and Ashley, who told CR, and she told Lilly. Stacie said Lilly told her..." Both girls looked at each other surprised. _How could_ _Stacie hear what Lilly had said?_ "Anyway, how did it go? Who is he?"

Chloe giggled. Of course the Bellas sent Amy to get information. Before she could think what to answer, Amy added "...She, it?" which made the ginger chuckle loudly.

"Well yes, I decided to start dating someone and it went really well honestly." _If only they knew I had been sitting alone in the park feeding the birds some old bread..._

"Way to go, ginger!" The Aussie exclaimed hugging Chloe too tightly. "Maybe tonight with some booze on ya we can get some more information." Amy winked, causing Chloe to laugh again.

"Have you heard from Beca?" she asked when Amy was already leaving the room.

"Yeah she's with Emily in her dorm working on a song... they'll meet us at the party." Amy answered, and left.

Chloe sighed, relieved to know Beca wasn't with Jesse at the moment. Now that she thought about it, she remembered the brunette telling her about the new song. Beca was really interested on Chloe hearing it and telling what she thought about it. This made Chloe smile widely; Beca always counted on her and valued her opinions very much.

A few minutes later she was ready for the party and left her room to join the rest of the Bellas in their living room so they could walk together. The walk was accompanied by a bunch of not-so-subtle comments destined to cause Chloe to talk about her mysterious new lover, but she kept her smirk on and didn't tell anything.

As soon as they got to the sorority party, Emily and Beca approached to greet them with drinks in their hands. Beca was holding two, and gave one to Chloe.

"Heeeey" The brunette said, way more excitedly than she really was. "So how was it!?"

"Hey Becs. It was really good!" The redhead answered, also showing more excitement than she was really feeling.

"Awesome!" Beca said. She really wanted to ask more, she was feeling so curious...

In that moment Chloe got a text, and giggled while reading it.

_**Hey Chlo, good luck! If the hobbit is there just pretend your lover is around. Xo** _

Beca saw Chloe giggling at her phone and then looking around like looking for someone. _So the dick is here? Ugh he can't let her go to a party alone? I bet he's already drunk and will take advantage on her just like that Tom did... She looks so happy after that stupid text! Why am I feeling like this anyway? Whatever, I will keep her distracted and happy myself._

"Let's dance?" She asked grabbing Chloe's hand and dragging her to the dance floor.

 _Wow is this actually working!?_ Chloe thought, with a blush and a smirk her friend didn't see.

One hour later the Bellas were having the best time ever, dancing in group to the music and singing along. Chloe suspected Amy wanted to make her drunk, because the Aussie had filled her cup every time it was empty and now the ginger had lost count. Anyway she kept dancing in front of a blurry Beca until Amy grabbed them both and took them to a corner together with the rest of the girls. Flo hushed some people away so they could sit on the empty couches. Well they hopped on them giggling actually.

"Hey Chloe!" Some guy said over the sound of the music, walking by the Bellas. He was handsome and had a charming smirk on his face.

"Hey Nick!" The redhead replied, with a wide smile, her tipsy eyes glowing. Then she started giggling hysterically.

Beca panicked. She didn't really know what got into her. Gosh, she didn't even know what she thought. Her eyes focused on the stupid guy, and when Chloe talked to him Beca automatically placed her hand on Chloe's thigh, protectively. This caused the tipsy redhead to laugh hysterically and Beca widened her eyes in surprise. _Wow what did just happen, dude? Am I... jealous? I just want to protect my best friend from those jerks because they only care about themselves._ She shook her head, taking her hand away from Chloe's lap and avoiding her eyes. Luckily Stacie talked so the attention was directed to the redhead.

"So Chloe, is that the lucky guy?"

All eyes were fixed on the ginger, waiting. All eyes but Beca's, who seemed very interested on a nonexistent fly. Chloe let her gaze study her friends' faces and finally sighed.

"Actually... I'm not dating a guy..." She showed the most beautiful smile, delighted by her friends' approving cheers and whistles.

Beca turned her head to face Chloe so suddenly her neck hurt. _Chloe is dating a woman!? I didn't even know she was into girls... What's all this heat in my stomach? Oh freaking Jesus Christ, I AM jealous._

"Cut it off, aca-bitches! Let's party!" She found herself screaming, as she rose from the couch grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her to the dance floor one more time. _I must have had more booze than I thought..._

The Bellas were amused looking at Beca's actions as they followed their captains. A new song was starting, and Beca smirked while fixing her eyes in Chloe's smiling eyes.

' _So you wanna party... so you wanna dance...You better know someone, then find one of your friends...'_

Hearing the lyrics the Bellas divided the group in pairs, Beca already dancing with Chloe, singing along. The redhead laughed so hard when Beca moved her hips to the lyrics' command. There was a tense little glare on the chorus, but it was gone in an instant, when Amy placed a drink in the brunette's hand. Another chuckle from Chloe watching Beca drink it up at once.

' _This is emergency...'_ the song went on, Beca losing control in the heat. She came closer to Chloe, resting her arms on the redhead's shoulders. Chloe's arms wrapped around Beca's waist, bringing their foreheads together.

They kept dancing like that, a smile on both faces, blue eyes glowing with fire. The chorus was coming again, they knew it. Beca stopped singing and her gaze went from Chloe's eyes to Chloe's lips. She was in some sort of spell.

' _I put a little twist in my hips... kiss on my lips...'_ Beca and Chloe could feel each other's breath, their lips were almost touching...

"Beca!"

The bubble was popped and Beca came back to reality. She stepped back from Chloe and looked around confused, looking for the source. _Of course it had to be Jesse, dammit._

Chloe let out a sigh, smiling brightly as she watched Beca walking towards a visibly drunk Jesse. She didn't care, her friend didn't love him anymore. Plan H was working, the brunette was getting jealous and hey, they almost kissed! It had been a really hot dance... She took a few seconds to remember the details and store them in her memory, biting her lip. Then she joined the rest of the girls who kept dancing.

"What was that over there?" Jesse asked, pointing at the spot Beca and Chloe had shared a moment ago. The brunette turned around and caught a glimpse of the redhead biting her lip, lost in thoughts. She quickly turned back to Jesse and cleared her throat, avoiding his eyes.

"We were making fun of the lyrics" _Please buy it, please buy it._

Jesse looked like he was processing Beca's answer slowly. He looked at the redhead and saw her dancing again, really close to Cynthia Rose. He shrugged. _Seems like Chloe behaves like that with everybody_. He looked back at Beca.

"Anyway weirdo, I wanted to talk to you."

"It really has to be now? This is a party and I am actually having fun! Besides we're not in the perfect condition..." She replied, looking at the cup in Jesse's hand.

"It has to be now because you have been avoiding me for a week, Beca. I am just tipsy and I can see you're not as drunk as you want people to believe."

The brunette blushed at the comment. She rolled her eyes and followed him outside. Then he turned back to face her.

"Beca, do you remember our freshmen year? You pushed me away because I cared about you... I feel the same way now. At first I thought you pushed away everybody who cared about you, but now I can see you never pushed away Chloe and the rest of the Bellas. Why is that, I don't know but it hurts." Jesse had a serious expression. Beca closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't want to hurt him, but he was right. The Bellas became her sisters, they managed to tear her walls down. She looked in his eyes again and saw sadness as he went on.  
"It hurts because we've been together for three years. I honestly thought we were doing great. I thought you..." he stopped, looking at his feet and swallowing hard.

"Look, Jesse." It was Beca's turn to talk. She sighed "I refuse to talk like this. Let's meet tomorrow and..."

"No, Beca." He cut her off. "You wouldn't come tomorrow and you know it. Face it now. Tell me what is going on."

She rolled her eyes, frustrated.

"Listen, these past three years have been amazing, ok? You are the sweetest guy and you treated me so nicely. Dude, you even got me to watch full movies!" She smiled shyly to break the tension. "I love you a lot, Jesse... but I'm not sure it's the same love you have for me..." Her last words fading in the air, eyes looking directly to his.

Jesse's eyes were filled with tears, unable to move. He swallowed hard and opened his mouth a couple of times, no words getting out. _I knew it. You love someone else, I see it in your eyes._ He thought.

"Jesse..." Beca reached out to hold his hand. "Please forgive me. I just really need some time alone to clear my head, I have all this... confusion and feelings... I'm so weird." She sighed again, exasperated. "I don't wanna hurt you in the process." She tried another shy smile but it didn't work. He was already crying. He nodded though.

"It's ok Beca, I saw this one coming. I gotta go now..." He wiped away the tears and managed a sad smile that broke Beca's heart. "I really hope you can clear your head and be happy." And he walked away.

 _I am such a shitty person._ Beca thought, while a little tear started falling down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used in this chapter is called "Emergency" by Icona Pop


	8. Chapter 8

"Got an idea! Let's play truth or dare!" Amy exclaimed above the sound of the music, causing some of the girls to woo approvingly. "Chloe. Truth or Dare?"

 _I know where this is going, they had this planned. They want me to go with truth so they can ask me who I am dating._ Chloe thought. "Dare." She said with a smirk.

To her surprise, Amy smirked too.

"Ok, go and kiss Beca." She said.

"What, but Beca is with Jesse right now." Chloe said furrowing her eyebrows.

"So? She's gonna break up with him anyway..."

Amy interrupted herself because Beca just joined them.

"Hey guys." She said weakly. "I um... I had the talk with Jesse and I don't feel ok so I'll just... I'm calling it, I'm off to my room. You enjoy the night." She added the last sentence with a sad smile.

"I'll go with you." Chloe said quickly. And both girls walked out of the party.

"You owe me, ginger! A dare is a dare!" Amy said, pointing at Chloe dramatically. The redhead gave her a wink as she walked away.

The short walk to the Bellas' house was silent. Beca didn't want to talk and Chloe wasn't going to pressure her. They got inside Beca and Amy's room and the brunette didn't bother changing clothes, she just dropped on her bed.

"Are you ok? Well that's a stupid question but... you know, did it go too bad?" Chloe asked from Amy's bed where she was sitting.

Beca shook her head. "I feel like an asshole."

Chloe remained silent, she didn't know what to say.

"Thanks Chlo. You're always here for me." Beca talked again, showing a shy smile.

"Of course, Becs." The redhead replied. "Let's get some sleep?" She added, laying on Amy's bed. Too many things had happened in the last few hours and her head was pounding with alcohol.

"Good night, Chlo."

"Good night, Becs."

Beca concentrated on the figure laying on the other bed, she could see a sparkle of red hair illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window. _She really is my flashlight._ Beca thought, and with that thought she fell asleep.

* * *

 _Where am I? Oh my God did I pass out in the party?_ Beca opened one eye and saw she was in her room. Her eyes looked for red hair but Amy's bed was empty. She felt a punch in the stomach. _Oh wait. I must have been mumbling at night again..._ Her head was clearing up. Beca turned around carefully and found her face covered in red hair. She giggled and sat up. _Wow... she looks like an angel, sleeping so peacefully..._

When Chloe opened one eye she saw Beca's room and the memories from the night started to make sense slowly. Opening the other eye she smiled brightly to a blushing Beca.

"Morning Becs"

"Um, good morning." Beca looked uncomfortable.

"How long have you been staring at me?" Chloe asked while sitting up, giggling when she saw Beca blushing even more.

The brunette stood up but her eyes remained in Chloe's like charmed.

"Just enough time to mentally wake you up." She replied, with a nervous giggle. The truth is she had been staring at Chloe for a long time. "I gotta get to work..." She added.

"Oh yeah I gotta get to class I think..." Said Chloe. She was amused with the situation. They said goodbye with a kiss on the cheek that felt awkward and the redhead left the room.

* * *

Emily was singing her song for the third time in the studio and she stopped when Beca let out another groan. _Come on, what's up this time?_ She walked out and sat next to her friend, looking at her with questioning eyes.

"What? ...ugh fine, I'm sorry. I just need it to be perfect for..." Beca interrupted herself.

"For your boss?" Emily asked, with a smile.

"Yeah for him." Beca replied quickly, avoiding eye contact.

"Or for Chloe?" Emily asked again, smiling wider when she saw Beca freeze. "Come on Beca, I know you want to dedicate this song to her. I've been working on it with you, remember? She must mean so much to you." She elbowed Beca's ribs intending to make her smile but she hit a bit too hard. She muttered an apology.

"Yes for Chloe." Beca admitted rolling her eyes. "I have this... she means a lot to me. I mean, did you know she convinced me to audition for the Bellas? Otherwise I wouldn't have known you guys."

Emily's smile was still there, watching how Beca's eyes glowed with the mention of Chloe.

"You should ask her out." She said suddenly, causing Beca to almost fall from her chair.

"What? Why would I do that?" Beca blurted out too quickly.

"I know she is dating someone else, but it happens to be a girl so I think you should give it a try." Emily said simply, and then walked back inside the studio leaving the nervous and blushing Beca to her thoughts.

* * *

"This song is aca-awesome, Becs!" Squealed a cheerful Chloe clapping her hands and then hugging her friend tightly.

Beca blushed and hugged her back. Then she cleared her throat and pulled back.

"So would you like to um..." She shook her head. "Add something to the song?" _Dammit Beca, you can't invite your best friend for a coffee?_

"Sure!" Chloe said, sitting back on the bed again. She thought for a while and her eyes spotted that yellow cup... "Got it! Percusion, just like in your audition..."

"Only all the Bellas together!" Beca interrupted, with a big surprised smile. "You're genius, Chloe!" And she started looking for her song in the computer to try the mix for the World Championship.

Chloe's phone rang just when she needed it the most. She faked a surprised expression lifting her eyebrows as she saw Aubrey's name on the screen.

"Hello?" She answered, knowing that Beca's attention was focused on her.

"Hey Chloe, are you..." Aubrey started, but the redhead cut her off.

"Oh hi, Nick." She acted like scratching her nose to stop a giggle when Beca tensed.

"What...?" Aubrey asked.

"A date? Hmm yeah ok, why not?"

"Are you really faking a date with your fake date? Beca's there, right?" Aubrey was laughing.

"Yeah! That's awesome, see you there!" Chloe said, amused.

"Ok fine Chlo, call me later."

And Chloe hang up with a giggle. When she lifted her head she found Beca running her hand through her hair, looking back at her.

"So um... I thought you were dating a woman and it was going great?" Beca asked, uneasy.

"Yes I am, but I am not her girlfriend... yet." Chloe replied with a wink.

 _Oh my God, what is she trying to say? Does this mean something or I am just imagining things? I am so confused, dammit Chloe._ Beca thought.

"Then maybe you and I..." _Come on Beca you can do it, you'll never know if you don't try._ "Maybe you and I could go out too? You know um... grab a pizza?" Beca looked super adorable to Chloe in that moment, she was sitting straight on her chair, her hands together on her lap and her face blushing. She decided to be a bit naughty.

"Becs... Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked, and giggled with a glow in her eyes when the brunette blushed even more.

"Yeah?" Beca said shyly.

_Yes! Beca is finally asking me out, oh thank you Aubrey Posen, your plan is brilliant! I can't believe this... Ok Chloe keep calm, you don't want to screw this up... breath and smile..._

"That sounds good. Text me the details later? I gotta get to class." Chloe said standing up and walking towards the door. Before leaving she kissed Beca on the cheek and winked.

Beca brought her hand to her cheek and just stayed there, smiling like a dork.


	9. Chapter 9

Beca and Emily were walking under an umbrella down a beautiful street in Copenhagen, but they didn't pay attention to any of the flowers or the houses or even the puddles. They were looking at a guide book, trying to find a restaurant that didn't serve fish. Beca had asked Chloe out and she promised a pizza. True she didn't know their date was going to be delayed but dammit, as stubborn as she was, she was going to find that Italian restaurant in between all those fish!

"Chloe I'm coming for ya!" She said when she spotted the redhead and the rest of the girls, and ran under Chloe's umbrella. Their relationship felt much more stronger lately.

The Bellas kept walking and taking pictures of the city, and they arrived to a big square full of people. There was a fair where they sold many pretty handmade things. Beca laughed because Chloe liked everything and she couldn't decide what to buy. Then suddenly the redhead saw someone.

"Jesse?" _What the hell? This guy is everywhere at the worst moments. I'm dead if he wants to get Beca back..._

"Chloe" He said with a nod and a little smile. "Beca" Another nod, bigger smile.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked, she didn't know if she was annoyed or surprised.

"We decided to come here and support you, girls. You're my best friend after all." He said, winking at Beca. A month had passed since the brunette broke up with Jesse and he seemed to be accepting it.

"Awesome, dude!" Beca said, smiling.

"We?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yes, me and Benji... He is hiding somewhere, wants to see his special one." Jesse replied shrugging. And without more words, he stepped forward to hug Beca, and then he hugged Chloe. "Take care of her" He whispered in her ear, making Chloe blush with a shy smile.

* * *

Beca couldn't believe she had been so blind. She was in the elevator tapping nervously on her hip, on her way to the first floor. Of course the hotel the Bellas were staying in had a restaurant. And of course that restaurant served pizza.

She looked surprised as she walked in and saw a familiar face smiling and a hand waving at her. There she was, Chloe Beale, sitting at a table for two, next to the window.

"Sorry I'm late, had trouble with the hairdryer and..."

"Don't worry, Becs." Chloe soothened her with a smile.

Beca smiled back as she sat down across the redhead. She took a moment to look at her best friend. She was wearing a creamy dress, classic and simple but beautiful, her hair falling perfectly without her trying... and her eyes glowing with the candlelight. That reminded her of the campfire at the Boot Camp, where the redhead made Beca's butterflies crazy.

"You look gorgeous" She said, and then she cleared her throat looking away.

"Thank you! You too." Chloe replied. Both girls had bright smiles on their faces.

The waiter approached holding the menu but Beca lifted her hand to stop him and said they would have pizza. The most delicious pizza they could offer. Chloe giggled.

"You're adorable" the redhead said when the waiter walked away.

"Shut up weirdo, I got a reputation." Beca answered, faking annoyance.

A few minutes passed until the waiter brought their pizza. It was a big one, with mushrooms and cheese. The smell was so good and both girls reached out for the same slice. As their hands touched, they giggled and blushed, but none of them moved the hand. Instead, Chloe took the lead and tangled their fingers together, placing their hands on the table next to the candle. They seemed to agree on an implicit rule: Do not stop holding hands. The result was a hilarious dinner where Chloe and Beca had to eat pizza with their clumsy hands.

"Geeze Beca, you got cheese on your nose!" Chloe said chuckling.

"Hey don't be rude! This hand is the lazy part of me!" Beca answered, wrinkling her forehead and biting pizza. She felt her butterflies going crazy when the ginger laughed louder, holding her tummy with both hands.

"Hey Chlo, you lost the game! You moved your hand!" Beca joked.

"What? I didn't know that rule!" Chloe said, still laughing.

After a minute they calmed down a bit. People had been glancing at them in the restaurant, but they didn't care at all. It was just Beca and Chloe for them.

"Hey Becs." Chloe started.

"Yes?"

"I'm having an awesome time" the redhead said in a soft voice, making Beca's heart skip a beat.

"Hey Chlo." The brunette started.

"Yes?" Chloe giggled.

"You know that song I produced? The first song ever being produced by Beca Mitchell?"

Chloe nodded.

"It is for you. I dedicate it to you." Beca finished, her eyes glowing with a sweet smile.

Chloe didn't know what to say. _Oh wow._ Was everything she could think. Speechless, she let two silent happy tears run down her cheeks. She reached to hold Beca's hand again.

Her phone rang. It was 10 pm. _Oh crap! I forgot about the plan... aca-gods please help me..._ Chloe thought.

"Are you ignoring that call?" Beca asked.

"Yeah it's... my girlf..." Chloe started, scared. But she was cut off by a blonde standing behind her.

"Here you are! Why didn't you answer my call?" Aubrey said, hugging Chloe from behind. The redhead faked a smile.

"Your girlfriend!? The freaking aca-nazi is your girlfriend!?" Beca was shouting. Aubrey's hands moved to Chloe's shoulders as an indication to hold on. They remained silent so Beca went on. "She is the one you have been dating!? Of all the women in the world, she is the one!?" Beca stood up, moving her hands and then holding her head, frustrated. Tears started forming in her eyes. She turned around and stormed out of the restaurant.

Her head was a hurricane. _I can't believe this is happening to me. Well actually I can! I should have never let my defenses down, never. I am in love with Chloe, I am IN LOVE for God's sake! And I am late. Three fucking years late. Because now she is with the only woman in the world that can make her happier than I can. Aubrey has always been there for her, that's something I cannot beat..._

Beca couldn't believe she had been so blind.


	10. Chapter 10

Beca didn't answer the knock on the door and she didn't move when it was opened. She just kept crying on her bed. She knew who it was, there was only one person apart from her with a key to that hotel room.

"Becs, can we talk?"

 _That angelical voice, how can I say no?_ Beca thought, but didn't answer. She felt Chloe's weight on the bed and sat up, next to the redhead. With a big effort their eyes met, in silence.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I need to tell you something." Chloe said, carefully wiping the tears from Beca's face. She smiled softly when the brunette didn't offer resistence.

"What? NOW you're gonna tell me that Aubrey is your girlfriend? NOW that I've already seen it?"

Chloe held Beca's hand in her own, and placed it on her lap as she moved to face Beca better.

"No. I need to tell you something else." She said.

Beca held her breath, hypnotized with Chloe's blue eyes, waiting.

"I love you, Beca." She said at once, squeezing her friend's hand. "But I love you more than you think. Somewhere in between your first activity fair and your audition, I fell in love with you." Chloe bit her lip, scanning Beca's expression. Beca looked surprised at first, then confused.

"You... love me?" Was everything Beca could manage to say. Chloe nodded.

"After all this time I was ready to let you go, to stay as your best friend... But then you told me you didn't love Jesse anymore and... also you've been giving me a few signs, at least I think so..." Chloe shook her head and sighed. "The thing is I took my last chance. I made this plan with Aubrey to make you jealous, thinking that way you would maybe realize... that you love me too." The last part was a whisper, as the redhead broke the eye contact to look down. She was brought back to Beca's eyes when the brunette started caressing her hand with the thumb. A bright smile was waiting on Beca's face, tears in her eyes too but they looked like happy tears now.

"It worked." She said simply. Then she saw Chloe got confused, so she kept talking. "Weirdo, it worked. I see it now, I love you." It was a whisper, but it was heard clearly.

Chloe immediately cupped Beca's cheeks and kissed her lips, letting it linger, making it last. Beca's brain was working in slow motion, but she managed to bring her hands to Chloe's hair, deepening the kiss. The redhead let out a soft moan and let her hands slide down Beca's shoulders and sides, feeling the brunette shiver at her touch.

"Wow" Is all Beca could say when they finally stopped the kisses to catch their breath. They were still holding each other close, blue eyes meeting blue eyes again.

"You are so worth the waiting." Chloe whispered, and started kissing Beca's neck slowly getting a moan as reward.

Beca pulled Chloe on the bed on top of her and the kisses went on, from passionate, to lovely, to sleepy, until they drifted off in each other's arms.

* * *

_20 hours later..._

The Bellas were amazing in the World Championship of colleged a capella. "This is for us" Chloe had said. And on the stage Beca exchanged knowing looks with Emily. This was for them. For the Bellas, for the friendship. For the love. The old Bellas were there, the whole sisterhood supporting each other to avoid their extinction. The audience loved them, they loved their performance. It had to work.

"The winner is... The Barden Bellas!" The presenter announced.

Beca felt her ears buzzing with all the screaming around her, she felt Amy's arms lifting her in the air and spinning her around, then she hugged Emily, and Jessica, and then there was Chloe. _Oh my God, she looks more beautiful every minute._

"We did it!" Chloe squealed while hugging her tightly.

"We did it, Chlo." Beca replied, looking at her girlfriend in the eyes and smiling brighter than ever.

"Hey Chlo." She started.

"Yes?" Chloe answered. They were still holding each other's waist, in the middle of the stage, surrounded by their fellow Bellas, who were still screaming and jumping around.

"I promised I would tell you this. I'm ready for someone else now." Beca said, and then she cupped Chloe's cheek and kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel available! *A yellow cup full of mystery*


End file.
